Enigmes
by Nelja
Summary: Série d'histoires courtes centrées sur le même personnage mythologique, plus ou moins proches de la légende, aux ambiances variées : humour, angst, mystère... Venez jeter un oeil et devinez donc qui c'est !
1. Graffiti

_Mini-fic classée PG-13 pour langage vulgaire... Ecrite pour un cercle d'écritre, sur le thème "Les paroles des prophètes sont inscrites sur les murs du métro"._

* * *

"Nique ta mère"  
"In the wild"  
"Méfiez-vous des imitations"  
"Nique ta mère"  
"Fuck le système"  
"Conducteurs, soyez courtois."  
"Kill kill"  
"J'emmerde les chats / J'emmerde Dieu"  
"Nique ta mère" (trois fois)  
"Sick"  
"Kill them all"  
"La vérité est ailleurs"  
"I hate myself and I want to die"  
"Girl power"  
"Rentrez chez vous, les étrangers !"  
"La jeunesse dit non à cette société"  
"Fight !"  
"Nique ta mère ?"  
"Le temps ne fait rien à l'affaire"

Il y a dans ces éclats de peinture qui ornent les couloirs du métro qui l'emmènent à l'école quelque chose de magique, quelque chose qui harponne l'imagination bien plus que les cours de français ou d'histoire, quelque chose qui danse dans ses yeux et dans sa tête. Pas forcément aux moments les plus opportuns.

"He bien, Oedipe, encore en train de rêver ?"

* * *

_Note : Les différents graffitis sont censés retracer l'histoire d'Oedipe... mais je suis d'accord que le lien est vague. La suivante ressemble beaucoup plus à une vraie fanfic sur Oedipe !_


	2. Les rêves des dieux

_Classé PG-13 pour inceste, mais c'est pareil dans la légende d'origine, hein ?_

* * *

Oedipe rêve encore du Sphinx, certaines nuits, quand le matin met longtemps à venir et que Jocaste a le sommeil trop agité pour le serrer toute la nuit dans ses bras rassurants.

Il retrouve chaque détail de ce jour, les rayons du soleil jouant sur les cailloux craquelés du chemin, faisant ressortir la rigueur géométrique des cristaux de quartz, cette goutte de sueur sur le bout de son nez qui se refusait à s'évaporer comme à tomber, de chaque côté du chemin les herbes jaunies dans lesquelles personne ne se risquait jamais, et puis, elle.

"Tu es morte." dit-il, car il se souvient encore de tout ce qui s'est passé depuis.

Elle a un rire de gorge profond. "Ce n'est même pas un privilège des dieux, d'apparaître dans les rêves des gens après leur mort. Cela t'arrivera probablement aussi. Même si tu n'en auras pas conscience, bien sûr."

"Laisse-moi en paix." dit-il. "J'ai résolu l'énigme."

"Pas celle qui importait vraiment." Elle s'étire paresseusement. "Avant de résoudre mon énigme, tu aurais peut-être dû te préoccuper de la tienne, humain fils d'humain."

"Je ne veux plus jouer à tes jeux !" s'exclame-t-il, essayant de sembler sûr de lui. "Je t'ai vaincue."

"Disons plutôt que je t'ai fait croire que tu étais clairvoyant." dit-elle. Elle se rapproche de lui, souple et majestueuse, la poussière du chemin lui faisant une aura dorée. Il n'a pas un geste pour reculer. "Je jour où tu auras ta réponse, la vraie, l'unique, tu regretteras de ne pas avoir offert ta chair à mes crocs, quand nous nous sommes affrontés."

Il garde encore son sang-froid, elle en semble offensée, et il se dit qu'il l'a peut-être vraiment vaincue. Mais elle a alors un large sourire, si large qu'il rappelle que ce n'est en aucun cas une jeune et belle humaine, de façon plus sûre que les pattes de lion et les ailes d'aigle.

"Puisque tu as donné la réponse à mon énigme, je pourrais donner la réponse à la tienne, n'est-ce pas ? Ce ne serait que justice..."

Les lèvres du Sphinx se posent sur son oreille, et il se réveille en tremblant.

Il ne se rappelle plus ce qu'elle lui a dit, malgré tous ses efforts - non, peut-être est-ce justement parce qu'il veut l'oublier. Il lui semble pourtant qu'elle l'a juste appelé par son nom. Mais il se rappelle l'horreur qui l'a paralysé, le désespoir intense, et il ne peut les chasser, même si l'objet en a disparu. La peau de Jocaste lui semble froide.

Il n'y a sans doute rien à savoir. Ce sentiment de n'avoir plus rien est trop absolu pour qu'il ait seulement une cause, elle l'a juste instillé pur dans son coeur. Il n'aurait pas dû en attendre moins de la veangeance d'un enfant des dieux.

Il essaie de trouver dans cette pensée une consolation, alors que l'aube point, et il se demande si tous les tueurs de monstres des légendes ont connu le même châtiment que lui.


	3. Romain et la vieille dame

_Le lien avec la légende d'Oedipe est plus lointain que dans le deuxième chapitre, ce n'est pas loin de la fic originale, mais je vous assure que plus tard dans l'histoire il est là, et fort explicite !_

* * *

Sous la statue du lion, sur la place, il y avait une vieille dame. Romain trouvait qu'elle faisait très peur.

Elle ressemblait à une mendiante, avec des vêtements hideux et un chapeau qui datait de la préhistoire, mais elle ne mendiait jamais. Elle réduisait du pain rassis en miettes, et le jetait par terre. De temps en temps, un pigeon venait s'y goinfrer.

Romain jugeait totalement ridicule de fuir quelque chose ou quelqu'un juste parce qu'on en avait peur. Ca n'avait aucune classe.

"He, madame, tu nourris les pigeons ?" se força-t-il à demander alors qu'il passait sur la place en rollers. C'était déjà un début. Et puis, au moins, comme ça, il était sûr d'aller plus vite qu'elle. On ne sait jamais.

Elle eut un grand sourire énigmatique. "Non, je nourris les chats."

Et comme s'il n'avait attendu que ça pour lui donner l'occasion de faire un effet remarquable, un gros chat roux jaillit de derrière son dos. Le malheureux pigeon égaré venait de faire son dernier repas.

"Wow." Romain préférait les chats aux pigeons. La vieille venait de monter d'un cran dans son estime. "C'est pour ça qu'il y en a si peu qui viennent, en fait. Les vieilles dames aux pigeons normales en ont des dizaines. Mais avec toi, ils ont peur !" Ils ne sont pas les seuls, pensa-t-il dans sa tête. Il lui déplaisait de se comparer à de telles bestioles, ceci dit.

"Il y en a toujours quelques-uns qui sont assez stupides. C'est tout ce qui importe." Elle toisa son interlocuteur. "Et toi, que veux-tu ?"

"Moi ? Rien." dit-il en tournoyant autour de la statue de lion.

"Je suis sûre que tu veux une histoire. Tout le monde veut des histoires."

Il haussa les épaules. "Tu viens d'un autre monde ? Personne n'aime ça !"

Elle ricana. "Peut-être que personne n'aime écouter des histoires, mais tout le monde aime en avoir à raconter, surtout les petits curieux comme toi."

Et le pire était qu'elle avait raison. Romain détestait ça, quand les adultes avaient raison. Même s'il y avait toutes les chances pour que ce soit une histoire sans intérêt sur sa jeunesse, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas prendre le risque de laisser passer une histoire sanglante comme on pouvait l'imaginer de la part de quelqu'un qui donnait des pigeons vivants à manger aux chats, et sans avoir peur de la police, encore.

"Si tu veux. Mais pas trop long, je suis pressé." Cette fois, il cessa de tourner en rond et s'immobilisa sur ses rollers, grattant quand même le sol de l'un d'entre eux de temps en temps, histoire de laisser comprendre qu'il n'avait pas la journée.

"Il était une fois une pauvresse, vêtue de haillons, qui donnait à manger aux pigeons en attendant le jour prochain sous une statue de lion". Si il y a une sale gosse en rollers qui vient à passer, pensa Romain, je l'égorge. "Elle était d'une grande beauté, mais c'était une splendeur effrayante, et les gens l'évitaient. Même ceux qui osaient lui lancer une pièce la fuyaient quelques instants après, comme s'ils venaient de croiser leur mort." Pire encore, elle fantasme, continua Romain dans sa tête. Même si c'est vrai qu'elle fait peur.

"Un jour, un prince vint à passer, et son regard resta accroché dans le sien. "Vous donnez à manger aux pigeons ?" demanda-t-il.

"Non, je donne à manger aux chats, et aux aigles." Et en effet, dans les recoins de la place, et même sur la statue, se cachaient ces animaux, du sang sous les griffes. Ils fixaient le prince comme s'il était lui aussi une proie qu'ils allaient dévorer tout cru.

Et comme le prince ne savait plus quoi dire, qu'il n'avait été habitué à la conversation polie que dans les salons des nobles. "Epousez-moi." dit-il.

La jeune fille ricana. "Ce sera votre énigme. Trouvez comment me plaire. Vous avez une journée." Le prince ne posa pas de questions. Il n'était pas assez stupide pour ça.

Le matin, il vint se traîner à ses genoux, lui offrant tout ce qu'il possédait et tout ce qu'il espérait posséder, ce qui est bien plus encore pour un jeune prince. Elle ne lui accorda pas un regard.

A midi, il vint à elle fier et droit, et lui ordonna de le suivre au château, lui promettant les pires cruautés si elle ne se rendait pas à ses désirs. Elle se contenta de jeter un regard aux gardes, qui refusèrent de la toucher, et le prince lui-même ne put s'y résoudre, mais pas par crainte.

Le soir...

"Je connais cette histoire." interrompit Romain. Enfin, je sais où tu l'as prise. C'est celle d'Oedipe et le Sphinx. On l'a vue à l'école."

"Oh, je sens que tu es particulièrement intelligent. Et alors, dis-moi ce qui arrive ensuite ?"

"Euh, le soir il vient avec une canne ? Parce qu'il s'est fait du mauvais sang, il a vieilli prématurément, c'est ça ? Ou alors, une canne blanche, parce qu'il s'est crevé les yeux ? He non, merde, je me mélange..."

"Alors, tu veux la suite, ou pas ?"

"Euh..." hésita Romain. "Oui." Même s'il lui en coutait de le dire.

"He bien, tu as raison. Le soir, quand il vint la trouver, il avait la sagesse et l'amertume d'un vieillard. Et te rappelles-tu comment finit l'histoire du Sphinx ?"

"C'est censé être toi qui racontes !" grogna-t-il, animé d'une défiance incontrôlable, parce qu'après tout il savait très bien la fin, et était content de pouvoir le montrer. "Il résout son énigme, et alors elle meurt."

"Et ceux qui ne résolvaient pas l'énigme ?"

"C'est eux qui mourraient. C'est simple."

"Et je pense que tu sais aussi à qui le Sphinx pouvait poser une question?"

"Je ne sais pas ! A tous ceux qui passaient par là !"

"Oh non, ce n'est pas si simple... bien sûr, personne ne le savait, sinon beaucoup l'auraient exploité. Personne ne sait raconter correctement cette histoire, de toute façon. Mais le Sphinx ne peut poser son énigme qu'à quelqu'un qui lui a déjà posé une question, à laquelle elle a répondu. Bien sûr, cela peut être une question stupide. Du genre "Vous nourrissez les pigeons ?""

"Ah." Romain savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû lui parler. Bien sûr, elle parlait de son histoire, c'était sûr ! Mais quand même... elle lui faisait peur depuis le début, et là il commençait à s'intéresser à son histoire, non pas parce qu'elle était bien - elle était nulle - mais parce que cela lui semblait soudain excessivement important qu'elle finisse bien.

Il aurait pu tout simplement s'enfuir de toute la vitesse de ses rollers, mais quelque chose lui disait que s'il ne risquait rien, il aurait été ridicule, et s'il risquait quelque chose, cela ne servirait de rien. Une bande de chats surgiraient pour le déchiqueter. Ou un aigle géant. Ou la statue de lion, tiens, il avait toujours su qu'elle avait l'air louche.

"Quand le prince revint le soir, il lui dit qu'il avait compris, il lui dit qu'il l'avait reconnue. Il l'appela Sphinx, et il raconta à la jeune femme qui était si vieille toute son histoire du début jusqu'à la fin."

"Et alors ? Elle tombe amoureuse de lui ? Est-ce qu'il était seulement bien, à côté, ce prince ?"

"Oh oui..." dit-elle, et il n'osa pas lui demander plus de détails.

Il aurait voulu en rester à cette fin heureuse, mais il devait y avoir un démon en lui, ou une autre sorte de créature qui voulait la vérité et ne pouvait se contenter d'approximations. "Mais alors, il a résolu l'énigme."

La vieille dame hocha la tête, silencieusement.

"Alors elle meurt ?"

"Presque."

Ce démon était vraiment tenace, et persista contre l'avis de Romain et de la vieille dame, qui n'avaient aucune envie de discuter la fin de l'histoire, là, maintenant, tout de suite. "Presque ?"

"Ou plutôt, comme on dit, ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants !" La voix de la vieille était devenue hystérique. "Oh, et ils vécurent heureux, aussi. Le pire est que c'est vrai. Ils vécurent heureux, et quand le Sphinx eut élevé ses enfants, et que son mari fut mort, elle découvrit qu'elle était maintenant trop humaine pour redevenir jeune et partir sur les chemins, mais trop immortelle pour mourir non plus."

"Ah..." La voix de Romain n'était qu'un souffle.

"Est-ce que tu peux imaginer ce mélange ? Moitié humaine, moitié immortelle. Oh, n'oublie pas de payer le loyer, de me dire quel est l'animal qui a quatre pattes le matin, deux pattes à midi, et trois pattes le soir, et surtout n'oublie pas de me rapporter du mou !"

Romain bégaya. "Et vous posez toujours... des énigmes ?"

"Oh. Je t'en ai déjà posé une."

"Laquelle ?"

"Eh bien, disons : te rappelles-tu comment fini l'histoire d'Oedipe et du Sphinx ?"

"Oh, j'ai répondu, alors ?"

"Je crois."

Il respira un grand coup. De n'était pas des histoires, ces trucs de tonnes de plomb qui s'envolaient d'un coup de ton dos. Il avait eu le même sentiment la fois où il avait retrouvé sa petite soeur qu'il pensait avoir perdue, mais cette fois-là, il y avait eu beaucoup moins de tonnes.

"Vous avez posé beaucoup d'autres questions... plus difficiles, non ?"

"Mais j'ai décidé que c'était celle-là l'énigme. Ecoute, crois-tu que je pourrais tuer un gamin humain après en avoir élevé moi-même ? Personne ne peut faire ça."

Il soupira. Elle n'était pas si effrayante, pas vrai ?

"Je ne tue que les adultes. Et encore, ceux qui sont stupides."

Romain prit mentalement en note de ne pas revenir parler à la vieille dame, si elle était encore là quand il aurait quelques années de plus. Et de ne pas lui poser de questions. Surtout stupides. Tout le monde n'était pas un prince ou un enfant pour pouvoir se rattraper.

"Et encore une chose." continua la vieille dame. "Si tu veux devenir intelligent. Ne crois pas tout ce qu'on te dit."

Il la regarda d'un air choqué.

Alors tout ça, ce n'était rien qu'une sale blague ! Il aurait bien voulu se venger, si elle ne continuait pas à lui faire si peur... pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait plus, maintenant.

"Ne crois pas rien de ce qu'on te dit non plus."

"Et ne parlez pas par énigmes comme ça !" cria-t-il en repartant d'un coup, enfin libre. "Ca ne se fait plus !"

Il ne savait plus s'il devait avoir peur ou être furieux.

Mais il décida qu'il reviendrait parler à la vieille dame qui donnait à manger aux chats et se noyait sous la statue de lion comme si elle avait été son ombre. Pour savoir.

Tant qu'il n'était pas un adulte, il ne risquait rien, après tout.


End file.
